Kara (Earth-X)
For her Earth Thirty-Eight equivalent, see Kara Danvers. Kara, nicknamed Overgirl, was a Nazi SS general from Earth-X and refugee of Krypton. She was also the wife of the late Führer Oliver and together they ruled over Earth-X. Biography Background Kara landed on Germany of Earth-X from her planet in a space pod. Oliver and Kara at some point became generals and married each other. Allegedly, her sister tried to kill her, but was clearly unsuccessful. At some point, Kara became severely affected by solar radiation and needed to retrieve a new heart for her body. She set her sights on the heart of her Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart, Supergirl. War with Earth One Kara, Typhuss and her husband, now in an alliance with Eobard Thawne of Earth One, launched an attack on the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West, which her counterpart was attending. She used her laser vision to incinerate their priest and proclaimed that peace was overrated as their attack force stormed in underneath her. After battling with her counterpart, she was subdued and her husband took her and called off the attack. They return to Earth-X where Kara is still recovering from her fight with her Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart and met with Eobard who scolded them for attacking too soon, and costing them Prometheus. As Thawne and her husband argued, she told them to save their anger for the heroes and reassured them that they will win. They returned to Earth One when Oliver learned that Tommy Merlyn of Earth-X died. Kara comforted her husband who got angry when Eobard insulted his death, resulting in Thawne threatening him. Kara then went over and told him that if he didn't release Oliver then she would break every bone in his body. They calmed themselves down and Thawne left them alone where Kara told him that she was sorry about Tommy. He said that he died for her and they would make his death worth it. They then moved to share a kiss. The four then went to a lab and stole a device called The Prism right before they were confronted by Supergirl, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and The Flash. The four of them then removed their masks to reveal to the heroes just who they were, which shocked them. Supergirl called them perverse but Kara told her that she (Earth-One Kara) was the perversion as she let herself be weak with sentiment and that unlike her, her pod had crashed to a place that made her strong. When the speedsters took off, Green Arrow aimed an arrow at her which she laughed off as bullets bounced off her but he told her that his arrow won't. He shot it at her and revealed that it was a kryptonite arrow. Supergirl blew her aside and Oliver went to check on her. She told him that she was pissed and he told her to use her heat vision on a building to give them cover to escape with the Prism. Eobard began working on the device and Kara asked if it would be ready and he assured her that it would. However, he said that they would need a major power source for it and she told him that Oliver was working on that right now. Thawne then spoke his worries about her husband being conflicted and blinded by his affection for her that he would forsake the goal of conquering Earth One in favor of saving her life. He told her that Hitler had been equally distracted and short-sighted which led to his downfall but Kara said that won't happen to Oliver and if it came down to it, he would choose the Reich over her. Thawne asked her how she was so sure and she told him that if it was necessary, she would take the choice out of his hands herself. Their staging area was then attacked by Supergirl, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, The Flash, Firestorm, Sara Lance and Alex Danvers. Kara and Thawne had been in wait along with their soldiers to occupy them while Oliver moved to S.T.A.R. Labs to secure it. It seemed that things were going the heroes way before they revealed Metallo who knocked them all out. Kara arrived to find all the heroes bound and Eobard taunting them which she told him to stop. Oliver then arrived and Kara collapsed and told him that the pain was getting worse. He told her to bare it just a little longer as they had succeeded and now had Supergirl. When Alex asked what they wanted with her sister, Kara told her that she wanted her to save her life. They then revealed that she was dying and needed a new heart, Supergirl's. The Prism had been stolen to create synthetic red sunlight to weaken Kara so that they could cut into her and take it. Eventually, the trio of villains were successful in kidnapping Kara from Earth Thirty-Eight, and prepared to perform the surgery, until she managed to escape with help from Iris, Felicity Smoak, and Ray Palmer. Death Angered, the villains launched an attack on the city, which Overgirl watched from their Wellenreiter. However, the heroes were not willing to give up so easily and fought back against the Nazis. Supergirl flew into the path of their ship and Overgirl flew through the window to battle her. The doppelgängers fight in the sky until the energy of the Yellow Sun became too much for Overgirl and Supergirl flew her into space, where she exploded. Personality In stark contrast to her Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart, who is compassionate, kind, merciful, and humble, Earth-X Kara was a dedicated Nazi fanatic: cruel, sadistic, homicidal, smug and arrogant. She clearly revels in violence and in hurting others (to the point of gleefully opening fire on Central City civilians on the Nazi Waverider and wanting to turn the city "into a mausoleum"). She also enjoys smugly mocking and taunting her foes, such as noting that she'd "hate" to hurt Green Arrow's "handsome face" due to his resemblance to her husband, or her mockingly noting that, since her counterpart Supergirl is all about saving lives, she should "logically" want to give up her life to save Overgirl's, and then taunting her again when the latter was being prepared for the heart-transplant Earth-X Kara needed to survive. Like her husband, Kara was vocally contemptuous and derisive in her regard for her counterpart and her friend's commitment to heroism and heroic ideals and never passed up an opportunity to rip into and mock her counterpart in particular, essentially acknowledging that she was evil and seemed to be by all appearances proud of it. In yet another difference between herself and her Earth Thirty Eight counterpart, Kara considered herself inherently superior to humans based on her alien physiology, even going as far as to claim that she and Earth-Thirty Eight Kara were "gods" and so ought to dominate and control others rather than waste energy protecting the "weak". She also noted that, as a blonde, light-skinned superhuman, she did technically fit the Nazi's notions of the "Master Race", which she attempted to use as an argument to her counterpart for embracing Nazi despotism and tyranny. Above all, Kara despised any show of weakness, apologizing to her husband for appearing weak whilst dying from her condition, but also earlier berating him for showing any hesitation against their enemies when her own life was on the line, arguing that he should kill their enemies anyway "for the Fatherland". Despite all negative features, Kara possesses some good traits, including love and affection, but they are directed solely on her husband. She cares about no one except for him and passionately comforts Oliver after the death of Prometheus. She also fiercely defends him after Reverse-Flash tries to kill Oliver (albeit with no result). Kara is shown to have unbreakable faith in her husband and his plans and they are absolutely loyal to each other, even more loyal than to ideals of the political party they rule. Powers and abilities Powers *'Kryptonian physiology:' Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. **'Solar energy absorption:' While Kara's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Kara's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. ****'Contaminant immunity:' Kara has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. This immunity can extend to similar contaminants or chemicals from most other worlds. ***'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. ****'Super leaping:' Kara is able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. ***'Heat vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. At full power, the beams could overload a target with energy, as it did to Vartox's axe and Red Tornado, as well as potentially damage highly durable enemies, as she was able to use it to leave Non blinded and seemingly unconscious when she overwhelmed his own heat vision. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Invulnerability:' Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. ****'Atmospheric adaption:' While Kryptonians do require oxygen, their physicality allows them to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. ***'Longevity:' As a Kryptonian, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. ***'Super breath:' Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. ***'Super hearing:' Kara has super-sensitive ears that can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. ***'Super speed:' Kara possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. ***'Super strength:' Kara's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. ***'Telepathy immunity:' Kara is immune to all forms of telepathy; even from someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz, but not from the Dominator device. ***'[X-ray vision:' Kara has the ability to see through objects, except for lead. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' As a member of the New Reich, Kara is a highly trained combatant, allowing her to not only rely on her powers in a fight. *'Skilled leader:' As a general of the New Reich, Kara is a skilled military leader. *'High tolerance for pain:' As seen when confronting the captive Green Arrow, Flash, White Canary, Firestorm, and Alex Danvers, Kara was able to withstand the pain caused by the radiation in her blood due to the will of continuing her mission and support from her husband up until her death. Weaknesses *'Extreme energy:' Extreme amounts of energy can be enough to kill Kara. **'Solar energy:' Earth-X Kara absorbed too much solar energy from her Earth's Sun. Because of this, her body is deteriorating slowly and needs a heart transplant from a doppelgänger in order to offset the solar radiation in Kara's blood. Eventually, it killed her due to Kara not being able to make the transplant in time. **'Electricity:' Despite her invulnerability, Kara seems relatively vulnerable to large amounts of electricity. *'Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Kara is vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse affect on her; **'Green Kryptonite:' Green Kryptonite not only physically hurts Kara and weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. However, it doesn't seem to effect her to the same extent as her Earth-38 counterpart since having absorbed extensive amounts of empowering sun radiation from Earth X's own sun seems to have mitigated the substance's weakening effect on her, as she wasn't particularly weakened after getting struck by a Green Kryptonite-tipped arrow beyond the fact that it merely penetrated her through her outfit and caused very shallow superficial bleeding; she even demonstrated safely holding up such an arrow close to herself on two separate occasions without faltering in the slightest. **'Red Kryptonite:' If exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys Kara's inhibitions and turns her into a corrupt version of herself. Left without morality, compassion, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, Kara will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making her a danger to everyone around her. **'Silver Kryptonite:' If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause Kara to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. *'Red sun energy:' Like all Kryptonians, exposure to the Red Sun will make Kara the equivalent of a human being on Earth. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Kara loses all of her powers and is rendered more human-like for at least a day or more. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Kara to get injured and killed as easily as normal humans. *'Lead:' Kara can not see through lead, even with her X-ray vision. *'Magic:' Like all Kryptonians and humans, Kara can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because her powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. *'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Kara's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. *'Sound-dampening technology:' The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kara slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. *'Oxygen dependency:' Kara requires a regular influx of oxygen into her system in order to function. As such, she cannot breathe underwater or survive in space for long. Equipment *'Suit:' Kara wears a protective suit as her alter-ego, Overgirl. Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Overgirl was a human girl from a parallel Earth where the Nazis won the Second World War. She was given genetic material from Overman, who came to consider her his cousin, and gained superpowers. She was created by Grant Morrison, first appearing in Final Crisis Vol 1 #3 (September, 2008). Category:Kryptonians Category:Breachers Category:People from Earth-X Category:Members of Schutzstaffel Category:Alternate realities